Tales of life
by Akira Shouji
Summary: Fairy tales were something special to kids and children of all ages. However, no one really knows what comes before and after "Happily ever after". Liên was someone like that, dreaming of the perfect world of the story until something happened, and now she was in this place called "Trip to the fairy tale". What was this? (Vietnam X ?) and many pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Prologue**

Fairy tales were beautiful story that children loved so much. In those, the princess and the prince will live happily ever after. In her childhood, Liên had always dreamed of being one, beautiful, kind and gentle. However, she wasn't like those cute little girls in the neighborhood, long flowing hair, cheerful and loved by others. She was simple, tomboy and liked to keep to herself. The world of fairy tales introduced to her from her mother, father and books with many pages that colored her life. She was small and with her childlike mind, she wanted to live a life just like that. What she didn't know was that life wasn't as perfect as she had thought. After all, no one knows what happens after "Happily ever after", isn't it?

Days has passed as usual and she was all grown up now, had a job and lived independently. There was times she yearned for her mother gentle touch, but it was all in the past now. She got to move on and stay strong, for both her and mother's sake. However, she still holds those fairy tales mother told her close to heart. Today, she went to work as a teacher. Children are innocent and cute, they enjoyed her story and she herself loved her job. However, it seemed today lady luck isn't on her side as a bright light enveloped her.

The world she saw when regained conscious was unfamiliar and foreign.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my first story on here, so I hope everyone could give me pointers for improvement in the future, or just a simple review would be fine! Thank you for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An unfamiliar world.**

_Where am I?_

It was the first thing Liên wondered when she woke up. The place was a huge beautiful garden full of life with the excited chirping of the birds and glimpse of animals nearby. One can say that it looked more like a forest than a garden apart for a pathway that leads to a huge mansion. She tried to pinch herself to check if this was a dream. _Ouch_. Nope.

_"__Come, my child, I need your help."_

A beautiful voice echoed in her mind and she glanced around, looking for the speaker but there was no one on sight. It was unnerving, at the very least. She continued her trip to the house when whispers appeared along with the wind that sung of the twist of the tales that was quite familiar to her.

"Hmm, I didn't think you would be that sensitive." A different voice, closer to her without any echo spoke from the left. She looked to that direction to see a cute little dragon with (fav/color) fur with (e/c) eyes on a nearby tree. It grinned mischievously and winked at her before flying down to her height. Judging from the voice, Liên guessed the dragon is male/female since she haven't seen one before to know how to distinguished between male and female of the kind.

"Hello." She greeted hesitantly and the dragon smiled at her.

"Now now, don't be shy, I don't bite." He/She teased her and she felt like when she was small again.

"Anyways, I'm not here for teasing you, so let's get back to business." He/She continued seriously.

"I came here as a guide to bring you to our master, we need your help, chosen one." That is when she started to get confused by what the dragon is saying. Her? The chosen one? They must have mistaken for someone else. She was a normal girl, there was nothing special about her, well, apart from her ability in farming and using the paddle of her as a weapon. Talking about the paddle, it was her precious thing that she carried everywhere. She tried to look behind her, _ah, there it is, thank goddess_. She didn't really say anything, but it seemed that her face showed everything this time, the dragon laughed and said.

"Ahaha, for your information, we didn't make a mistake. Now, please come with me, we're attracting a crowd standing here, and it wasn't a good crowd either." He/She pulled on her shirt gesturing for her to get going as she saw that the area was getting dark and many dark and unusual formed in the air. Walking quickly, she followed her guide into the mansion.

_This is getting weirder and weirder now. But I don't think it's a dream._

* * *

**A/N: And the chapter 1 we go, I realized I wrote the name wrong, so I've changed it. Well, hope you enjoy the story. Please leave reviews for further improvement if you could for me.** **I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting the oar back.**

As Liên had thought, the inside of the mansion is as big as how it looks on the outside. It was so big that it was like a maze that she could get lost easily if it had not been for her obvious guide. The dragon stopped suddenly and she wondered what was wrong.

"Well, I didn't think that it would come to this, but it seemed that we are lost." The little dragon now was known as (name) informed her and she felt like facepalming. Seriously, the one she should trust the most to get all this "chosen one" stuff over and get back to her world. Oh, you're saying she accepted this situation too easily? Well, try to find another way to get back then, since she didn't know anyone her-

A shadow ran past startling her and she went into a battle stance, glancing around for anything that smells like trouble. To be more cautious, Liên went for her trusty oar to find it had disappeared. Where could it be? She began to panic and tried to calm down.

"(Name), did you see something like a shadow came past us?" She asked

"Uhhh, no. Why do you ask?" (Name) answered, clueless of the reason she asked.

"My oar went missing. I swore I had it with me moments ago."

"Maybe you dropped it?" (Name) suggested. She immediately shook her head.

"It's usually tied secure on my back, chances of dropping it is pretty slim." She sighed while (Name) pouted, it seemed that the trip won't go smoothly at all. Then he/she noticed a note on Liên's head. _Where did that come from?_ He/She had wondered and pulled the paper out to read.

_ "__Hey, if you want your strange little thing back, come find us in the woods._

_F and L"_

"The woods?" Liên asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's not far from here, but it was really dangerous there. We were going to get there after I lead you to the master. Can your oar wait for longer?" (Name) pleaded. Liên didn't know what to do, the oar was something precious to her but she had to be informed properly before doing anything drastic. Then, bad thoughts came to her, _what if they broke it, burned it or anything?_ It would be very bad. Also, her oar was something irreplaceable to her when someone who she didn't remember the face. She didn't know why she had forgotten them and it made her frustrated at herself. Back to the problem at hand, her oar is the main priority, so she's going to get it back. She shook her head as the answer to the dragon and asked for the directions to the forest.

"I guess it was something very important to you then." (Name) sighed "This way, be careful of the tree roots."

The reason the forest was dangerous was its darkness. There were hardly any light at all as the trees covered almost everything, leaving shapes and things that she cannot recognize. Therefore, the forest gave off a creepy feeling that something or someone is watching her along with the hooting and noise that came from the animals that lived there. Liên was uncomfortable enough without her oar, so she was extra careful this time, looking around the place and tried to make out any unusual noise.

"So we're here, what now? Those who had stolen from us didn't give much hint!" (Name) pouted and complained.

Suddenly, all the noise stopped and chaos broke through. Echoes of sounds came from all directions like it just found something that didn't belong to the forest. There was chirping of panic and fear, growl of anger and annoyed that yelled that both of them had to get out of the area. Liên was very confused and tired, those voice didn't exactly help and only gave her another headache that made her dizzy.

Then, something was clamped over her mouth and she struggled but it didn't do much as her holder was stronger. Immediately, she fell asleep as there was something in that rag-like stuff .

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story. Please leave reviews for further improvement if you could for me.** **I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya****

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dum and Dee**

The ground when Liên woke up was cold, hard and uncomfortable. Adjusting her eyes to the sudden light, she looked around to see another unfamiliar area and a blanket was wrapped over her to keep warm. She tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working as the area was darker and she was alone. Then, the sound of footsteps on leaves took her attention along with the sounds of someone's voice chatting (and veeing?). She immediately tried to find something as a weapon, but there was none. The footsteps halted when two people appeared in view and they carried fruits and stuff in the basket. They seemed to be twins with the only differences were the shade of hair and the side of the strange curl on their heads. When they noticed she was awake and now staring at them, the younger one just smiled and waved and the elder just scowled at her unhappily.

"Ciao, bella!" The young brother greeted happily. A friendly person, it seemed.

"Oi, we aren't supposed to be friendly with her!" The older looking twin scolded

"But she was such a bella ragazza, fratello! Ve~"

"We need her to be scare to help us!"

And it turned into a full argument between both brothers with the older one yelling and completely forgot Liên was sitting there. As long as they kept doing so, she certainly can escape safely and easily. However, she didn't know the way, so sneaking away isn't good for her and she might get lost again. Also, they did say they want her help, so her help they get. Though she doesn't think she will be able to help. After some time, the twins stopped arguing and turned to her.

"Ahem, sorry for waiting. Anyway, we took you here because we need your help ragazza. I'm Dee"

"And I'm Dum, ve~" The younger twins ended the introduction.

Woah, she didn't remember Dum and Dee are that different, maybe it doesn't always follow the story. She nodded gesturing for them to continued after murmuring her name.

"Ve~ That's a beautiful name, bella!" The younger twin smiled at her and she blushed, a bit unfamiliar with the compliment since her women doesn't get those very much except for the fashion style or something like that. Nonetheless, she still thanked him and the air turned back into serious and heavy again.

"We need you to save the red king."

A moment of silence past while she was trying to figure out if what she heard was right. Was it supposed to be Alice, or the White queen? The red queen was supposed to be evil and everything! She asked again to clarify it and got the same answer. Thus, she was now staring at the twins like they are aliens from outer space. What she got in return was the elder brother glare and the confuse glance of the younger one between both of them.

"Not Alice?" She asked again and the twins' faces paled. They looked absolutely terrified.

"Unless you want to die, that is."

"I thought Alice was an innocent girl who didn't know anything about this world."

"That's why we're asking for help."

She finally sighed and accepted their request. After all, even if she declined, nothing can be done anyway. Even if she wasn't informed properly, knowing things the hard way is alright with her. They started telling her what to do and don't, which Liên soon got an impression that Alice and the red king's role was reversed.

Suddenly, there was a rustling from the trees and the twins started to get scared. There was a strange and unsettling sound that echoed everywhere and the feeling of heavy breathing near her skin. Now, what she need is her trusty oar that the twins kept. Ah, there it is.

Let us hope that she could reach her oar on time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story. Please leave reviews for further improvement if you could for me.** **I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Sorry the long wait! Many had happened and stuff. Though, I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading this story of mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Investigation mode, activate!**

Liên rolled around, avoiding knives thrown at her from somewhere while trying to reach her oar. She gasped when one light slice her cheek that made it bled a little, but not dangerous. Her beating fast, her hand quickly grabbed hold of the oar and quickly rolled away from the tree, which was soon embedded with knives seconds later. She put up a defensive stance, ready to block anything that comes. It seemed that the attacker ran out of knives and they finally appeared ascending from a branch. One look and she could recognize this person as Alice on the bow, the attire and not the very scary glare that the girl was giving her. Apart from that, the lady who was in front of her certainly fitted as Alice, except that this one was experience with knives and can protect herself along with scaring even the red quee – king.

"Why are you attacking us?" Liên asked, trying not to show her worry.

"I erase who got in my way, and you're standing in my way to my precious brother." The so called "Alice" pulled the knives out from the tree and pointed it at her, haizz, when did she got there?

"I do not understand what you are getting at. I just want to get home."

"You were going to help those brats, are you not?" _So?_

"Well, they asked for helping to protect someone who is in danger?"

"Big brother would be perfectly safe with me, if they let me stay with him. But no, they shooed me away and said that I was something dangerous to him. The nerve of them!" 'Alice' shouted loudly and charged at her, give her only the time to shield with her oar. That was close.

"Well, I'm certain there are reasons for people to think like that, maybe you can calm down and think it ov- " A knife flew pass her face, cutting a strand of hair. What's with people forcing their problems on her and everything!

Liên swung her oar at 'Alice' and it connected. There was a grunt of pain from the girl as she fell back before balancing herself. Since Liên's oar obviously was dull and had no pointy tip, no one was hurt beside some dark bruise. Also, Liên was trying to knock the girl out, so she concentrated on attacking the stomach and the head. The easiest was the neck, as her brother once said, but it would be dangerous if the pressure was wrong. She wasn't trying to kill anyone, after all.

Soon enough, there were knives flying in the air again as she put her oar away and made for a dash to the twins, who she noticed was hiding behind a tree while dodging the knives and pulled them to a random direction. She wasn't weak and actually can take the 'Alice' on, but there was another noise in the forest and it sounded huge!

They ran and ran until Liên was tired and they stopped. Looking back to the twins, they were also panting heavily, the younger one whimpering and both with red faces. She realized that she was still holding their hands and quickly pulled away, then leaned on a nearby tree to catch her breath.

"I *pant* never thought *pant* that we would meet that woman so early!"

"T-That was so scary, ve!" The younger twin was shaking in fear, his eyes darting around.

"It's alright now, calm down, if you don't, I cannot help you either." She looked at them worriedly, it completely normal for them to be on edge, but she need them to be calm to give her information.

There was something that is terribly wrong at the back of her mind. In the main story, the Alice was someone who lost in a magical world with no relations to anyone. Then, why is that 'Alice' called the red king 'Brother'? She doubted that the brothers would know, as they were scared back then and won't notice details, maybe someone else would know…

"There you are! I finally found you!" A familiar voice shouted from her right side.

Ah, she had almost forgotten about her/him.

* * *

**Hope you'll enjoy the story. Please leave reviews for further improvement if you could. I'll appreciate it! ^^**


End file.
